Simple Gifts
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Some Eclare and Fadam moments through out the year. Lots of fluff. Sequel is Cloud Nine.
1. Chapter 1

**January 5th **_(Eli's Birthday) _this is not really Eli Goldsworthy's B-day.

"So what are you going to get Eli?" Alli asked.

"I don't know. I was going to ask Adam what he would like." Clare finished getting her books out of her locker and went to class.

**Math** "Hey Adam. Can I ask you something?" Clare said, sitting in her seat in-front of Adam.  
"You just did." Clare rolled her eyes.

"What would Eli like for his Birthday?"

"To have sex with you."

"Adam be serious!"

"I am. That's exactly what he wants."

"Okay, other than sex."

"Well, I guess he wouldn't mind _some_ time with you."

"So like a dinner or movie?"

"I guess, but I think he would like some _time _with you."Adam raised an eyebrow.

"So all he wants is a kiss?"

"That's not a bad idea."

**English **

"Eli."

"Huh?"

"What do you want for your Birthday?"

"Clare I don't need anything."

"Please just tell me."

"I don't know, a book?"  
"Eli, come on."

"Nothing Clare I don't need anything."

"Eli, please tell me what you want I will get you anything."

"Fine. I want to stay over at your house."

"What!"

"Yeah, I want to sleep over at your house."

"Please anything else."

"Nope. That's all I want for my Birthday."

"Maybe."

"Cool, I like surprises."

**Friday **_after school_

"Okay." Clare announced.

"Okay?"

"You can stay over tonight."

"Your parents said yes?"  
"No they're out of town for the weekend and they won't know."

"The whole four day weekend?"  
"Yeah?"

"Interesting."

**Friday Night**

Eli knocked on the door at 7 o'clock. Clare came to open it a minute later.

"Okay, we eat, watch T.V., and go to bed. Nothing else."

"Nothing else? It's my Birthday, come on. I get to have a little fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun." Eli said while stepping closer to Clare.

Eli sort of smiled, sort of smirked while leaning closer to Clare. Once their lips met, Eli picked Clare up, without breaking the kiss and carried her over to the couch. He slowly laid her down, and ran his tongue across her bottom and top lips before forcing his tongue into her mouth. Clare's tongue then began to try and push his tongue out. Clare was actually winning and it only made Eli more turned on. Clare later felt Eli between her legs. She was a little freaked at first, but was so wound up in Eli's mad kissing abilities that she didn't really care. Eli moved from her lips to her neck and began to suck and bit hard. Clare moaned and gasped. When Eli bit her she gasped at how it hurt, but it felt so good. Then he sucked so she would moan at the feeling of his lips and spit touching her skin. After twenty minutes of it, Eli finally let go. Clare was breathing deep and looked like she was going to pass out.  
"Clare? You alright?"

"Yeah, just worn out."

"Okay, rest."

Eli took a blanket and cover Clare with it. Then after he found the remote he crawled onto the couch with her and watched T.V. After Clare had been asleep for an hour, he picked her up and carried her to her room. They laid in bed together and slept through the night.

**AN: just so u all know. Eli's b-day was on the 6th**


	2. Chapter 2

**Febuary 14th **

Fiona was looking through her locker for her skechbook. She could have sworn that she had it here, she never took it home. Fiona was oblivious to Adam walking up to her, and noticed him when he put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." Adam wispered. Fiona turned around and acted surprised.

"You aren't Clare."

"No I'm the guy who loves you."

"And I'm free tonight." They both laughed at how they remembered the conversation so well.

"You left your sketchbook at my house last night." Adam handed it to her.

Now Fiona remembered that she had to finish a drawing assignment last night and went over to Adam's house. Well, she was sort of right about what happened to it. She didn't take it home.

"Thanks. Happy Valentines Day."

"You too. So since you're free tonight how about we celebrate the holiday." Adam siad with a devilious grin while slowly moving closer to Fiona. His hand wrapping around her waist. He was getting close to her neck, but she stopped him before he got to it.

"How about we just go see a movie. You said last night you changes."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would be changing out of your clothes."

"Yeah, well to bad."

"Meanie."

**Movies**

"Why do we have to watch this boring movie?"

"Who said it's boring?"

"Like everyone I asked. No ones even in here."

"Just sit down and watch the movie." Fiona stared at Adam with such a glare that it freaked him out.

"Fine. Jesus." Adam mumbled

"Loves you." Fiona finished, it was something Clare did.

The movie was boring and Adam was getting upset. Fiona didn't even semm to be enjoying it, it made Adam wonder why she wanted to watch it so bad. It was stupid. The movie was stupid and they were the only ones in the room. Adam was about to get up and leave, but Fiona turned to him and kissed him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Adam said breaking away.

"Just changing things up." Fiona said in that flirty way Adam loved.

Adam went down to her neck right away. Pushing so hard it moved Fiona. Of coarse Fiona was kind of dizzy with the sensation that she was pretty easy to move. Adam picked her up and moved her to sit on his lap, never breaking contact with her skin. Fiona was stuttering her breaths and moaning quitely. She took grab of Adam's chin and forced it up to hers. It was getting pretty hot and Adam was begining to talk Fiona's sweetshirt off, but a flashlight forced them to breakaway. A man with a uniform off was staring at them.

"Okay, the movie is over get on out." He ordered.

Fiona and Adam walked out. Fiona pulled her jacket back on and walke out to Adam's car.

"That was so emberassing."

"It's okay, I thought it was hot."

"You liked it?"

"Hell yeah."

"So we got interupted it was the best."

"Good I'm glad you had fun."

"Happy Valentines Day."


	3. Chapter 3

**February 14th **

"Hello, Eli." Clare greeted as Eli walked into her house after school.

"So, why did you want me to come over?"  
"Oh, Eli you are adorable when you try to act like you don't know what's going on." Clare smiled and kissed Eli. Clare began to walk backwards never leaving Eli's lips, and he followed her. Clare broke away and ran up some stairs giggleing. Eli took her giggles as a chane to follow her. He heard her room door slam and pushed it open to see Clare laying on her bed. Eli just froze and his smiled faded into a mixture of shock, but there was joy in his eyes. Clare patted the spot next to him on her bed. When Eli sat Clare began to kiss his neck like he did on his birthday. Eli moaned and let out stuttered breathed.

"Clare...ugh" Eli moan letting his head fall, and later Clare pushed him down and went to his lips.

They rolled over so Eli was on top. Clares hands went to Eli's butt and felt something in it. She pulled it out, and Eli broke away, but didn't snatch it soon enough. Clare had seen the condom.

"Eli why do you have a condom?" Clare questioned, not looking up.

"When you called to have me come over... I just thought...Valentines Day." Eli spoke softly, avoiding eye contact as well. "We don't have to... just thought to be prepared."

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

"Good. Do you want to watch one of those romance movies you always talk about?"

"Do you?"

"Well, ithought that...the moment was kind of ruined."

"No it wasn't." Clare kissed Eli softly and quickly. "I'm not going to have sex yet, but we can still make-out."

"I think I can deal with that."

"Could you also deal with maybe getting to second base."

Eli gulped. "Ithink I could manage."

Clare kissed Eli while unbottoning his shirt, and Eli went to work on Clare's as well. Once Eli's shirt was on the floor, Clare ran her fingurenails up and down his abs, which made Eli moan. Eli rubbed his hands all over Clare's back. Soon they were laying down toching eachother everywhere. _(clothed or not) ;)_ Eli tried to unhook clare's bra, but was having some difficulty.

"Ugh, Eli." Clare said unclasping her bra.

"Hey I don't wear a bra every day so I'm not very sure how to use it."

Clare just ignored him and began kissing his collarbone again. Eli, of coarse, had other things in mind. He snuck his hands under Clare and reached to grab her breast.

"Oh, Eli." Clare moaned. "That fells so good." Eli smirked and started pressing down a little and rubbing them. Clare continued to moan and gasp with every touch. Eli smirked every time she did and wanted to see how much he could push her. Eli rolled over and leaned down to Clare's breat and kissed and sucked on them. "Oh my God!" Clare shouted. "Eli... I" Eli looked at Clare worried if he had gone to far. "Eli, I love you." Eli smiled and went back to what he was doing for another five minutes.

"So Clare how was your V-day?" Eli asked after he broke away for Clare.

"It was amazing." Clare said with a satisfied grin on her face. She looked like she had just woking up, and was happy to see the light of day.

"I'm glad." Eli finished putting his clothes back on while Clare remained shirt and braless. "So can i say a little longer?"

"Well, my mom is staying at a friends house tonight so I don't think that it would hurt."

Eli snuggled close to Clare in bed and pulled the covers uo.

"Happy Valentines Day, Clare."


	4. Chapter 4

**March 8th **_(Adam's Brithday)_

"So what are you and Adam going to do on his special day?" Clare asked Fiona. They wre sitting on bench outside The Dot.

"I was thinking he would like a nice sexy moment today."

"So a hot make-out session. That seems like the one thing Adam would want."

"Well, actually I was kind of thinking about going further with him."

"So like sex?"

"Yeah, I mean we have been dating for like four years, we have had the talk and it doesn't bother us, and... i can just see the want in his eyes. He has been getting more... ya know, tunred on. So I think that it's time."

"Well, Fi this doesn't only have to do with how Adam feels, you are a part of this too."

"I know and i want to as well. I'm prepared physically and emotionally. I love him and I want to show him."

"That's good, but are you scared?"

"A little. I mean what if I freak out and ruin the whole thing, Adam will hate me. He could not want to and"

"Fiona!" Clare shouted cutting her off. "Adam wants to, he's a guy." They both laughed. "And even if you find out that you can't do it yet, Adam won't hate you. He'll probably be happy you are thinking about it. Eli was when I told him."

"Yeah, but you weren't planning on it."

"Just calm down and everything will go fine."

**Fiona's Condo **

Adam knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before Fiona opened it. He was going to talk but when he saw her he froze. She was wearing a short, blue, see-through, silky lingerie.

"Whoa." was all Adam could get out.

"Come on in Adam." Fiona welcomed, but Adam just stared at her. Fiona sighed and grabbed his arm to pull him in. He walked five steps in before he turned around to look at her again. She turne around to see him dazed by her outfit. She twirled and the clothing went up higher. Adam gulped. Fiona walked closer to him and leaned in, but dodged his lips and whispered.

"Need something to drink?"

"Sure." Fiona grabbed Adam's hand and led him to the couch before walking into the kitchen. Once she was gone Adam let out and moany 'oh'. He couldn't believe that he saw Fiona in a lingerie. Fiona came back with some water, and handed Adam a bottle. "You gonna be okay?" She asked. Adam was still staring at her and his water was shaking.

"Yeah. I'm good." He answered slowly. Fiona just smiled. It had a mixture of flirt and love. "So, um, what's with the lingerie?" as if Adam didn't know.

"Really Adam?"

"Um.. jsu trying to make conversation."

"You used to always know what to say."

"Well it's kind of hard when you're in a sexy lingerie sitting in front of me."

"I get it. So do understand what's going on?" Adam nodded. "And what do you think about it?"

"I think we should take this into your bedroom."

Fiona smiled and follow Adam. Adam crawled onto her bed and turned onto his back. Fiona crawled up and straddled his lap.

"You ready for this?" Fiona ask seductivly.

"I was born ready."

Fiona leaned down and kissed Adam. He would brush his tongue against her lips and was quickly granted opening, but as soon as her mouth opened her tongue flew at his and it was a rough battle. Fiona got tired and went to his neck.

"Oh my God, Fi." Adam moaned.

Fiona's hands went down lower and reached Adam's pants. She rubbed him hard from outside and  
Adam groaned. He continued to moan her name as Fiona kept pushing and licking his neck. After she felt Adam get hard she reached up a little to his pants. She started unbuckle them, but Adam stopped her.

"Fiona I want you to know that you don't have to do this. Ilove you, and don't care how long it would take to sleep with you. I just want you to be happy."

Fiona kissed Adam. "That only makes me more sure about doing it."

She went back to Adam's pants and pushed them off with her feet. Adam held her still and lifted her shirt up and off. He began to kiss her breast, and suck on her nipples.

"Oh Adam. Adam. Adam." Fiona continued to moan his name.

Then Fiona went down to his balls. She licked and kissed and sucked it. Adam gulped and swallowed, but never dried his mouth. Adam pulled Fiona up and kissed her lips while pulling her pants and panties off. After they were on the floor he sank down and did what Fiona had done to him. Adam slowly came back up and kissed Fiona's head.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you on the pill?"

"Yeah i took it before you came over."

"Okay,it's going to hurt a little."

"Not for long?"

"No it'll pass and then it'll feel great." Fiona smiled and waited for Adam to enter her.

When she felt him, her eyes shot open and she began to breathe quickly. It hurt alittle, but she knew it wasn't the worst.

"You okay so far?"

"Yeah keep going."

He entered more and the pain grew, though she tried not to show it. Soon he was all in and stopped for a moment.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A little pain, but I'm okay."

"Can I move?"

"Be gentle."

"Always."

Adam began slowly and tried to remind himself that all people tear up their first time. Later Fiona's whimpers stopped, and Adam began to move faster. Fiona cried out his name so loud, it really got Adam in the mood. Fiona was getting tired andAdam knew he had to stop. His last time he brought it out as far as he could and ran it into her as fast as he could, with a lot of screamed with pleasure at the top of her lungs. Her whole boddy lifted up into the air. Then Adam came out completely. They laid there for hours in silence staring into space.

"Fiona?" Adam shook her gentlely.

"What?" She answered.

"Did you like it?"

Fiona turned under the covers to face him.

"Adam I loved it. Thank you."

"Anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

**July 4th **_( i so wish i could do this)_

Clare and Fiona had gone to the fireworks store earlier and are now in Morty driving to an abandoned church to set them off.

"So what's in the bags?" Fiona asked. Adam and Eli had shown up with a large bag and wouldn't tell them what was in it.

"Nothing." Adam said.

"Adam? Please tell me, it would make me so happy." Fiona said acting cute and rubbing Adam's arm.

"You'll find out later."

"But Adam,"

"You know this is a very unfair fight."

"Those are my favorite kind."

"Yeah they're every girls favorite."

They soon got to the church and set up a kind of shooting thing. They blew up a few before Adam left to go to the car, and came back with the bag. Adam reached in and pulled out a barbie doll.

"What is that?" Clare laughed.

"It is what we're going to be blowing up." Eli answered.

"No way."

"Yes way."

Adam and Eli tied the doll to a rocket and lit it. The firwork shot up inot the air and blew up. Everyone was screaming and yellingwith excitment. They had brought other things to destory and did different things to them all. They took and webkinz and put it under a fountain, a Baby Alive by dynamite looking ones, and threw crackers at Disney Princesses. After that they found a place to sit and watch a big firework show.

"This was awesome you guys." Clare sighed.

"What did you exspect, a normal night?" Adam questioned.

"Well it was still cool."

"Yeah, it had all the best things in the world. Night, Clare, and blowing stuff up in the sky." Eli cooed.

"Yeah, Clare."Adam said in and dreamy way. Fiona smacked him and he kissed her check.

"This is perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**August 16th **_( Clare's B-day)_

Eli knocked on Clare's door. When she opened it she was surprised.

"What you didn't think I was going to come celebrate your Birthday?"

"Well, I was exspecting you at night." Clare winked.

"Yes, we can get to that later, but right now we have some where to go."

"Where?"  
"You'll see."

Clare and Eli drove to Little Miss. Steaks and sat don in a booth.

"Eli, why are we here?"

"I want you to meet some people." Clare was confused till two adults came up and sat on the other side of the table.

"So this must be Clare. Eli has told us so much about you." The man said in a scratchy voice.

"Yes, Eli won't stop talking about you." Said the women.

"Clare this is Bullfrog and Cece. My parents." Eli introduced.

"Oh, well, it's nice to finally meet you." Clare smiled, and looked at Eli.

"So, Clare how did you and Eli meet? He never told us about that time." Bullfrog asked.  
"Um, well, we were assigned to be partners and just talked."

"I see. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a sister, but she's away in Kenya helping kids."

"Oh, a saint like you. Yeah, Eli has told us that you're a goody goody." Clare smiled and looked at Eli. He kept his head down.

"Really? What else does Eli say about me?"

"He says that you are beautiful, smart, and funny." Cece answered.

"Well, good."

"Oh, he told me you were sexy." Bullfrog said with pride. Clareglared at  
Eli, who was hiding his face from everyone.

The drive home was wierd. Eli and Clare didn't talk for 5 minutes.

"Clare sorry about the dinner. I didn't think they would say all that stuff."

"Eli the dinner was great. Thank you." Clare quickly kissed Eli's cheek.

"Really?"  
"Really."


	7. Chapter 7

**September 26th **_( Fiona's Birthday)_

Adam rang the doorbell and Fiona opened it showing off a sparkly black dress. Adam's eyes opened wide and his lip dropped.

"So I'm guessing I look good?"  
"Yeah."

"So do you think that this dress is less, more, or same?"  
"To what?"

"The lingerie I wore."

"I think you get sexier and sexier every day."

"You always know what to say."

"Yep. Let's go."

Adam took Fiona to a fancy resturant, and paid for everything.

"So, do you like your fish eggs?" Adam teased.

"Have you ever tried them?"  
"No, and i don't think i have the stomach for them."

"You are such a drama queen."

"Yeah. That's me."

**Fiona's condo**

"Well, the dinner was great. Thank you."

"Anytime. Do you think i could stay over a little while?"  
"I don't think that would be a problem."

"Do you think we could go to your bedroom?"  
"I don't think that would be a problem."

**Next morning**

Fiona rolled over to feel Adam's bare cheast and rolled a little more so she could rest her head on it. Adam wrapped his hands around her waist and they stayed like that till 8 when Adam had to go.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"I'd love to, but my parents will get freaked out."

"Okay. Love you." Fiona kissed him good-bye.

"I love you, too. "


	8. Chapter 8

**October 30th **

Clare was planning on just sitting at home handing out candy to kids, but Eli called and said that he wanted to take her to a hunted house. Clare didn't want to, but Eli seemed really excited so she agreed. He was coming at 7 so Clare took a shower and got dressed. Eli came on time wearing his usual Dead Hand t-shirt and black pants.

"So, you ready to go?" Eli asked.

"Yep. Lets get this over with."

"Hey. It'll be okay, I'll protect you." Eli snuck up behind Clare and tickled her side. Clare pushed his hands away, but he turned her around and kissed her long and hard. "Okay we can go now."

**Car ride home**

Eli was laughing like a jackle at how scared Clare got. She slapped , but it didn't shut him up.

"Eli , it's not fuuny! It was really freaky."

"No it wasn't. You are just so easily spooked."

"I'm not easily spooked." Eli just laughed.

They pulled up to Clare's house and Clare just stared outside.

"Clare. Do you want to go inside?" Clare broke out of her trance.

"What? Yeah, but can you come with me?"

"Really Clare?"

"Please?"

"Can I stay?"

"My mom will be home soon."

"Sonn, not now."

"Fine."

Eli got out first and walked arout to open Clare's door and sudenly fell to the ground he next appeared tapping on Clare's wondow. Clare screamed and watched Eli roll on the ground laughing.

"Eli that was so mean."

"Relax Clare I'm here." Clare pushed him away.

"Yeah, well now you don't get to come in." Clare slammed the door.

She sat on the couch for five minutes before she heard something up stairs. She grabbed a pan and slowly walked up stairs. The noise was coming from in her room. She opened the door and screamed when there was a face right in front of her. She was about to smash it with the pan, but then saw it was Eli.

"Eli! What are you doing? I thought you were a robber."

"Sorry. I want to come in, so I found a way in."

"You are soo ugh."

"Love you too." Eli kissed her and picked her up by her sides. While her legs wrapped around his waist, Eli carried her into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**November 26th **

_Another Thanksgiving spent alone at the condo. _Thought Fiona. There was a knock at the door, and she went to answer it. To her surprise it was Adam. She didn't know he was coming and wasn't well dressed. She was wearing a white tank-top with no bra, and pajama pants with yellow and purple stripes.

"Adam what are you doing here?"

"It's Thanksgiving and what kind of boyfriend would I be if Ilet you spend it alone?"

"Adam you should be spending this day with your family."

"But you're like family to me and I don't want you to be alone. I don't like it when you're alone and sad."

"Okay okay, I get it. Come in."

Adam had brought some boxes with food from his families meal and they ate in peace.

"So, how is your day going now that I'm here?"

"It's going great."

"Although you could of warned me. I'm not dressed."

"I wish."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Fiona yawned and streched. Adam's eyes went straight to her breast and watched as they were lifted and lowered, but couldn't shake the feeling something was different.

"Fi? Do you have a bra on?" Adam smirked.

"Um, well I kind of wasn't expecting company. So yeah I don't have one on."

"That's ahh...hot."

Fiona just giggled and kissed Adam. Adam kissed back with force and his hands quickly went up to her breast.

"Whoa, down boy."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, but what do you say about taking this into the other room?"

Adam shot up and dragged Fiona to the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so i know that everything is going to get a little confusing in the next chap. So i want you to know that this is when they are all out of collage and the dating started on the last year of highschool, for eli and the second to last for everyone else. Eli went to collage in Canada and so Clare still dated him. Alright thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**December 25th **_(Clare and Eli)_

Clare and Eli were exchanging presents at Eli's house and so far Clare had gotten Eli's guitar pick necklace. He said it was something to remind her of his love for her. Clare was going to give Eli something to show him her love for him as well.

"So are you ready for your present?"  
"Yep." Clare handed him the small box and he lifted the top off. In it was a small ring. Eli put it on. "Thanks Clare, but my rings are a little more creepy."

"That's not what it is for."

"Then what is it for?"

"It's my purity ring."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Clare rubbed Eli's leg and said. "Because I'm ready to give it up for you." Eli just stared.

"So you want to have sex?"  
"Yeah."

Eli was just staring at the box with a smile. Clare smiled too, and tapped Eli on the shoulder. He looked up and she pointed her head towards the stairs heading up to her room. Eli followed Clare. When they got in to the bedroom the door closed and Clare pushed Eli on the bed. Eli scooted up to the top of the bed, with Clare climbing up on top of him. She began to kiss him while unbottoning his shirt. Eli also worked on getting Clare's shirt up.

"Are you going to need help with the bra?" Clare smilled.

"Nope."

Clare kissed Eli's neck while he easily got her bra undone. She sat up a little so the bra could fall off. It slowly slid down revealing new skin every second. Eli stared as he saw Clare's whole breast. Clare saw him and leaned down to kiss him again, so he could feel her breast against his chest. Eli reached down to pull her pants off, along with her underwear. Eli rolled over so Clare could get his pants off better. After they had become fully naked Eli went into Clare slowly. He didn't want to hurt her. Although she was going to feel a little pain he wanted it to be as small as possible. Clare let out a few small shouts of pain, but soon they turned into loud moans and gasps. They finished and slept.

Eli woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Clare was gone. He heard her down stairs and went to see what was up. He came down to see her drinking coffee. He sunck up and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped at the touch and turned to kiss him.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Eli asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I asked you first."

"I wasn't that tired."

"What? I thought that are little work out was tiring."

"Well then why are you up?"  
"I didn't feel my lovers body warmth."

"Okay, sure."


	12. Chapter 12

**December 30th **_(Adam and Fiona)_

Adam and Fiona had finished opening all the gifts, but Adam had another. Fiona came in and sat on the couch waiting for Adam to give her her last gift. He was fidgeting and looked worried. Fiona thought that he was just scared if she'd like it. Adam breathed deeply and moved. He got down on one knee and spoke.

"Fiona. I love you so much and I don't think I've ever loved someone this much. I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you. I'm glad I met you, I have never been so happy. We have been through a lot and always made it out okay. I don't ever want to part with you so." Adam reached behind and pulled out a black box, and opened it showing a great cut, 2 carrot diamond ring. "Fiona Coyne. Will you marry me?" Fiona jumped into his arms and kissed him they fell onto the ground and kissed.

"Yes." Fiona whispered. Adam whipped a tear and kissed her again.


End file.
